


Patrol Unit

by jasthelion



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3673125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasthelion/pseuds/jasthelion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Woohyun and Dongwoo finish off a mission in Taiwan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patrol Unit

’’Let’s.. let’s get out of here.’’ Woohyun breathes out in a low voice, his fingers tightening around the trigger before firing the last shot. Dongwoo raises his binoculars once again, checking for the downfall of their last target. Thumbs up. Mission is clear.

Woohyun lets out a heavy breath and moves away from his sniper rifle, taking his cap off as he stares into the sun. ’ _’Finally,_ ’’ he sighs with relief. They had been going on with this for a couple of days going and the targets were doing everything they could to not be found. It took forever before Dongwoo could track down a location for them.

’’Well, now it’s time to head back home.’’ Woohyun says before he finds his cap again, putting it on the top of his head. He’s always wanted to go to Taiwan, but not for tracking down a illegal, not to mention, dangerous, organisation.

’’The flight home goes tomorrow, just chill a bit,’’ Dongwoo smacks Woohyun’s thigh before he shifts to lie on his back, closing his eyes.

Woohyun huffs quietly, they did finish the mission faster than he had thought. He furrows his brows and wonders if it’s even possible for them to take a short nap here. He decides against it and gets up to his feet, lightly kicking Dongwoo to get his attention.

’’Woohyun, stop being a prick and just lie down for a while,’’ Dongwoo huffs and reaches for Woohyun’s hand, tugging him down successfully, the groan coming from Woohyun is something that he didn’t care for.

’’Just chill a bit, yeah? When was the last time we had any calmness like this?’’ Dongwoo asks, opening an eye to look at him.

’’Just the weekend before this, Dongwoo, just the weekend before this,’’ Woohyun says with a bitter tone before he reluctantly lies down next to Dongwoo. Closer than necessary, but Dongwoo doesn’t seem to mind.

’’Yes, and then we had five days of stress and now we’re done,’’ Dongwoo says with a careless voice, only wrapping his arm around Woohyun.

’’Still, I want to go back to the hotel, I want to take a shower and then sleep. This.. This whole thing has been more stressful than usual,’’ Woohyun says with a sigh before he shifts in closer to Dongwoo, pressing his face against his ribs.

’’Soon, just.. unwind a bit,’’ Dongwoo slowly rubs his hand along Woohyun’s back. There he goes again, doing that thing where he calms down Woohyun with just a few words. Woohyun presses his lips into a thin line before he wraps an arm around Dongwoo’s hips.

’’It’s not easy, you know that,’’ Woohyun says with a soft voice, his fingers gripping onto the material of Dongwoo’s pants.

Suddenly Dongwoo moves and he shifts onto a position where he hovers over Woohyun, his hands on each side of his shoulders.

’’Dongwoo, what are you even doing, you’re being stupid—’’ Woohyun says, his eyes faltering away from Dongwoo’s look and he wants to move away. To get out of the forest and to a safe area. He doesn’t want to relax 50 metres from the targets they just shot down.

But Dongwoo ceases his thinking, pressing a hand to Woohyun’s chest and that’s when he finally gets Woohyun to look him into the eyes.

’’Dongwoo, what is it?’’ He asks again, fully aware of how Dongwoo’s fingers tighten into a fist with a hold of his shirt.

’’I’m going to kiss you,’’ Dongwoo says bluntly and Woohyun looks away. He furrows his brows in confusion yet no part of him outwardly says no to the kiss. But Dongwoo waits, Woohyun notices.

’’Woohyun, if you don’t want to, say no,’’ Dongwoo urges and Woohyun wants to shut him up, to stop forcing these decisions onto him because he doesn’t know better. He just killed five people within the timespan of five minutes, he doesn’t know better.

’’Go.. go ahead,’’ Woohyun manages in a little voice and Dongwoo is immediately at him. The hand that was against his chest is making it’s way under his back and Woohyun is surprised by how caught off guard he is by the kiss. Dongwoo kisses like no one else, he decides just seconds into the kiss.

Dongwoo isn’t gentle when he kisses. He kisses like a nymphomaniac on a death row, Woohyun thinks and his shaky hands find their way to Dongwoo’s waist, gripping on tightly. He returns the kiss, but not as eagerly as compared to Dongwoo, he isn’t sure he’s able to keep up.

Their lips part for a brief moment and Woohyun looks up at Dongwoo before they clash together again, lips against lips and Woohyun hates to admit how much he likes it. It’s different, better than any girl's lips that he's had. This time it’s gentler, Woohyun finds and Dongwoo’s free hand find their way to cup Woohyun’s cheek.

Woohyun gasps at the sudden gentleness, the way that Dongwoo’s thumb slides over his cheek in a soft touch, the way that it lingers over his skin. A part of him is uncomfortable with it while the other part is the one to tighten his grip on Dongwoo.

Their tongues meet, slick muscles sliding against each other and Woohyun can’t help his hands wandering, he grips onto Dongwoo’s shoulder while his other tangle its fingers into the dark hair.

Dongwoo’s hips sink down against Woohyun’s as he parts away from the kiss. Woohyun inhales sharply, pressing his palms flatly against Dongwoo’s shoulders, unaware of how Dongwoo actually ended up settling between his legs.

’’You…’’ Woohyun begins, blinking several times to find his focus before he manages to speak again.

’’You do this with your other teammates too?’’ Woohyun asks, digging his nails into Dongwoo’s shoulders.

’’No, no I don’t,’’ Dongwoo says as he leans in again.


End file.
